


Palatable Relationship III 骗小胖子还是要用食物

by Bonnielrl



Series: Palatable Relationship [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnielrl/pseuds/Bonnielrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最后，阿隆索投喂并勾搭小胖子的行动成功了吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

慕尼黑的夏日晴朗得有些过分，Mario抬头看看天上棉花糖一样的云，觉得洒下来的阳光都是甜蜜蜜的。他不顾身上被晒出的一层薄薄的汗水，哼着小曲儿在街上逛，很明显心情不错，也不知道是因为手臂上挂着的甜点盒子还是因为别的什么。

 

他从便利店里出来，嘴里多了根忍不住买来的棒棒糖，转身进了隔壁那家他常去的音像店。他在流行音乐区停留了一会儿，才慢吞吞地到平时不常去的区域选了一张光碟结账。

 

回到家里正好饭点，Mario进门后放下东西啪嗒啪嗒直奔厨房，然后就被围着围裙的Xabi赶出来。

 

“Xabi！”圆脸的小胖子有些不高兴。

 

“乖，在外面等着，”Xabi一手拿着锅铲，空出另一只手安慰性地摸摸小胖子的头,“等会儿给你吃好吃的。”

 

“做什么东西这么神神秘秘的？我好饿啊……”Mario在厨房门外抱着自己刚买回来的布丁还是磨蹭着不肯走，看着恋人忙忙碌碌的身影映在厨房的毛玻璃门上，狠狠咽下一大口甜腻的布丁。

 

对了，光碟啊。

 

Mario突然想起今天出门去买来的礼物，暂时把吃饭这事儿抛到一边捣鼓影碟机去了。等他忙活完回头，Xabi已经把餐桌摆好，正把腰上的围裙解下来收到一边。他赶忙冲向餐桌，看到的却是一桌子陌生的菜，他一边忙不迭地坐下又一边抬头看着Xabi等着他的答案。

 

“都是西班牙菜，”Xabi简洁地回答，把一道西红柿冷汤推到已经迫不及待拿起刀叉要开动的小胖子面前，“你知道我以前在那边不经常下厨的，所以也不太会做，要不是今天是咱们的一百天纪念……可能不太好吃……”

 

“怎么会……”Mario满足地看着这盘散发着香气的浓汤吞了吞口水。

 

Xabi有些好笑地看着Mario的喉结上下滚动，温柔地用勺子换下他手上的刀叉，介绍道：“这是Gazpacho。”

 

小胖子早已食指大动，已经顾不上去听这些名字了，等到Xabi优雅地在他对面落座，他面前的这盘美味已经被消灭了大半。

 

Xabi已经习惯了这个小吃货吃饭时风卷残云的魄力，自己开动的同时还体贴地用接下来的煎三文鱼配炸土豆块、烤鸭腿换下他面前一个接一个的空盘。

 

没过多久，在Xabi还在不慌不忙用餐的时候，Mario已经抱着圆滚滚的肚皮在舀当作饭后甜点的香草冰淇淋了。小胖子觉得有些不好意思，自己在他面前越来越不注意形象了，尤其是吃的时候……为了稍微弥补一下，他起身给自己的恋人又添了一杯红酒，嘴上也没停下，说着今天的天气多么好，还有街角一家新开饼屋的樱桃馅饼好像味道不错。

 

“对了，为了庆祝，”他突然想起刚刚搞定的影碟机，“我今天去买了一张碟，等会儿吃完饭一起看电影吧。”

 

“看电影的时候你肯定想吃东西对吧？”Xabi接过话抬头看着抱着红酒瓶的Mario，对方因为期待他准备的食物眼睛变得更亮了。他说：“我准备了Tapas。”

 

Mario的反应却在Xabi的意料之外，小胖子并没有因此而欢呼雀跃，反而好像想起了些什么，脸突然红了……


	2. Chapter 2

要说Mario当初和Xabi在一起，并不仅仅只是靠Xabi想尽办法送给小胖子的各种食物，毕竟小胖子是个有原则的人！

 

——Xabi只是又亲自下厨投喂了更多美味而已。

 

一开始，让Mario到Xabi家去，他自然是拒绝的。开玩笑他已经因为拒绝了Xabi的告白——即使当时他还吃着人家给他买的甜食——而觉得两人的相处不自在了，这样不就更尴尬了吗。可是那天的那场大雨下得恰到好处，骑着自己的“敞篷”小电动车的Mario面对逐渐密集起来的雨点束手无策，“为了不因为淋雨感冒影响比赛状态……”Mario这样想着，理所因当地躲进了路边的一家面包房。  
面包房的玻璃门隔绝了室外潮湿的雨滴和空气，刚进门的Mario觉得自己像偎在烤炉边似的浑身暖烘烘的，当然最棒的还是那扑鼻而来的面包香气。他决定顺便把今晚的晚餐给买了。

 

正当他被一块刚出炉的小麦面包吸引时，他的眼角余光捕捉到了一个最近开始熟悉起来的身影，那人很明显已经看到了自己，正在向自己靠近——逃跑已经来不及了，事实上，他又能跑到哪里去呢？

 

“Mario，这么巧啊……”

 

Xabi笑得很温柔，眼底闪动着欣喜的光，看样子他也为这次偶遇感到惊讶，但等他后来回过神嗅到满屋的香气，才又觉得Mario出现在这里也并不奇怪。

 

Mario有些不知所措，他还是不知道怎么自然地和这个男人相处，只得满脸通红地傻笑了一声。

 

Xabi则有意打破沉默，他看到Mario抱着选好的面包并不急着走，只是有些惆怅地看着窗外的雨幕，了然道：“对了，我记得你是骑的vespa，是在这地方避雨吧？”

 

“嗯，你呢，我记得你是有开车的。”

 

“我来买法棍——今天想回家练练厨艺——做Tapas的。”

 

“Tapas ? 西班牙菜？想不到你还会做那个啊……”听起来好好吃的样子呢。

 

“你吃过那个吗？”Xabi看到Mario失望地摇了摇头，提出了邀请，“既然今天这么巧，要不要试试？我做给你吃，虽然可能没有大厨做的那么好吃，不过也还算正宗了。”

 

——Mario的吃货心蠢蠢欲动，他有些动摇 了。可是他迅速冷静下来，意识到接受这个提议就会单独去Xabi家……这时候他想到了——

小胖子处事原则2（修订版）：在食物有可能让自己吃亏的时候，就——看心情再做决定。

 

于是Mario就有些不好意思地跟着Xabi上了他的车。

 

毕竟Mario也不知道这场雨什么时候会停，而且Mario有些饿了。如果拒绝的话，今晚的晚餐时间看样子也是遥不可及。

 

第二次坐上Xabi的车，不知道为什么Mario感觉好多了。也许是待在干燥的车里不用怕被雨淋到让人安心吧，又或者他已经习惯Xabi时不时出现在身边的感觉了。他的视线离开车窗上滑落的雨珠，回头看着沉默开车的男人，看他好看的侧脸线条还有毛茸茸的下巴，忽然觉得就这样待在这里没什么不好。

 

噢，是的，待在他身边。

 

晚餐中的Tapas其实只算是开胃小菜，虽然Mario没忍住一口气吃了四个……除此以外，还有煎鱼，撒上花生的煎培根片盖在鲜嫩的鱼肉上——Mario发誓他爱死这顿晚餐了，显然Xabi之前的话只是在谦虚而已，Mario的胃已经沦陷在西班牙人的厨艺展示成果之中了。

 

同时他对食物的喜爱也如往常一样毫不掩饰地展现在脸上，他自己却没有注意到自己的嘴角上扬，眼神里透着他自己独有的活力，年轻、愉快而且充满感染力——就像他进球之后庆祝时那样。

 

Xabi看着他吃东西的表情突然觉得很幸福。

 

“喜欢吗？“

 

“喜欢。“

 

“喜欢的话可以常来啊，我做菜给你吃。“

 

“好。“

 

“为什么是恐怖片啊我以为Xabi只看文艺的片子，噢虽然这张碟的封面除了片名什么都没有啊，今晚会不会做噩梦还好有Xabi在……”

 

窗帘被拉上了，整个屋子光线昏暗，只有电视机的屏幕透着蓝幽幽的光，影片刚刚开始，影碟机运作时转动的嗡嗡声衬得屋里越发安静，Mario抱着一碟Tapas有些紧张地往Xabi的怀里缩，全然没有了刚才回忆起他们感情升温那天之后的别扭与羞涩。

 

西班牙人舒服地窝在沙发里，怀里搂着自家宝贝，电视里放着自己爱看的电影，俨然一副人生赢家的模样——完美的百天纪念日！

 

他低下头接过小胖子送来的一口苹果碎，咽下去之后不满足地再讨了一个吻，心里暗道：“要把这只小胖子骗到手，果然还是要靠食物。”

 

 

-END-


End file.
